


Чем сердце успокоится

by Madoshi, WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Magic, Moscow, South America
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018
Summary: южноамериканская магия в Москве





	Чем сердце успокоится

Если вы знаете место, менее похожее на заснеженные московские улицы, чем трущобы Венесуэлы, милости просим. Я вот не знал. Но никак не мог отделаться: вспоминались мне эти мусорные кучи на окраине Каракаса, душная жара, запах гниющих фруктов, женщина в розовой юбке...  
Я пикнул сигнализацией, разблокируя двери, и Тома попросилась на заднее сиденье.  
«Что-то мне нехорошо».  
Я понимал. Еще бы ей было хорошо. Госпиталь весь из себя: частный, фу-ты ну ты, какая-то звезда медицины заведует, не хуже, чем в Германиях-Америках. А все равно госпиталь. Не то, конечно, что на Гаити, когда мне прямо в чехол от «Никона» с потолка упала многоножка. Но пресловутый запах смерти, даже когда дезинфектантом задушен… Не люблю.  
Знаешь, что смерть не твоя, а как будто пришла за тобой.  
Может, поэтому я и вспомнил колдунью.  
Мы встретили ее у Южного кладбища в Каракасе — просто мрачная и толстая женщина в ярко-розовой юбке. Я-то хотел пройти мимо, поймать в объектив колоритного нищего возле статуи умершего, но Тома схватила меня за руку. Я увидел, как она кусает губы. Подошла к женщине, и они общались на ломаном испанском, потом обменялись: Тома протянула женщине двадцать долларов, а женщина ей — какую-то коричневую штуку, которую Тома зажала в кулаке.  
За двадцать долларов в Венесуэле, по-моему, можно купить молоденькую девственницу в постель. Я спросил у нее, что это за чушь. Тома ответила, что амулет, и что лечит он буквально от всего. «От того, что больше всего нужно», — сказала она.  
Амулет как амулет: простая глиняная черепашка, разрисованная алой и желтой охрой. Даже довольно симпатичная. Могло быть гораздо хуже. Южное кладбище вообще славится тем, что колдуны откапывают на нем кости для своих ритуалов.

***

И вот если вы знаете разницу между Венесуэлой и Москвой…  
Погода была хорошая: знаете, только что приморозило, снег выпал. Но уборщики по улицам уже проехались, да и утро выходного дня — кати по МКАД не хочу. Я свернул в сторону Домодедово: ничего, говорю, если покатаемся? Пофотать хочу, там красиво может быть сейчас, после снегопада.  
Тома кивнула, терзая черепашку на шее. Ей тоже нравились заснеженные деревья, а мне хотелось как-то ее развеселить. После разговора с Игорем она была сама не своя.  
Да, а что ж тут быть своей.  
Игорь улыбался, шутил и попросил у меня сигареты, чтобы припрятать. С ним вообще легко было шутить. Химиотерапия, надежды никакой, а он, блядь, сигареты. «Ну, не легкие же у меня отказали!» За это его все любили. Тома тоже.  
Почему Венесуэла вспомнилась?  
Потому что мы с ней тогда сошлись. Грязнейшая комната отеля на двоих, я содрал с кровати белье и постелил свои полотенца — никогда не езжу никуда без полотенец. Она легла рядом, прижалась. Сказала: «Ты знаешь, а я Игоря люблю».  
Знаю, сказал я, гладя ее по волосам — у нее такие волосы... Еще бы не любить.  
Игорь — это наш главный редактор. Обычно журналисты, да еще такие, как Тома, со «своим взглядом», с редакторами на ножах. А его даже я любил, хоть и фотограф. Игорь умел поговорить так, что хотелось писать, как Пулитцер, и снимать как Дэвид Барнетт. Благодаря ему фотографы в нашем журнале еще держались. Хотя, конечно, приходилось подрабатывать свадьбами, куда без этого.  
Понимаю тех, кто не любит свадьбы, но по мне так тоже работа. Не хуже любой другой. Особенно если жених и невеста счастливы — хоть немного. А впрочем, если и нет, то я на что? Счастье всегда можно изобразить, главное ракурс.  
Со свадеб я и джип купил, тот самый, на котором мы с Томой ехали от Игоря из больницы.  
Рак кости, мать вашу. Ему ногу отрезали по самое колено, но и это, вроде, не помогло. Вроде меньше года осталось.  
«Ничего, — сказал. — Без ноги работать можно. Сентябрьский выпуск еще успеем подготовить».  
И начал терзать Тому новой командировкой — мол, наш лучший корреспондент, наша лучшая команда.  
Я стоял в углу и улыбался, чувствуя себя подставкой под камеры. Сфотал их вдвоем. Тома, вся черная на белых простынях: черные волосы, черная кожаная куртка, которую она даже в кабинете не сняла, просто накинула белый халат поверх.  
Мы ехали вдоль заснеженной лесополосы, когда Тома сказала:  
— Знаешь, я счастливейшая из женщин.  
— Почему вдруг?  
Она улыбнулась бледно: не подновила помаду с тех пор, как почти всю ее съела, кусая губы в палате Игоря.  
— У меня есть ты, — и это очень искренне прозвучало, хотя я знал, что Тома не мастер говорить.  
У нее даже статьи всегда лаконичные, не в бровь, а в гла. Игорь говорил: «У всех я воду выжимаю, а тебе бы больше мяса на костях… во всех смыслах, Тамара, опять не ешь ничего? Язву хочешь заработать?»  
С Венесуэлы я начал следить, чтобы она ела вовремя.  
У хорошего водителя заднее сиденье из зеркала заднего вида не видно, но я все-таки отрегулировал неправильно, чтобы проверить, как там Тома. Она сжимала кулон в виде черепашки на шее, улыбалась чему-то. Спокойная такая.  
Я повернул зеркало назад, чтобы ловило убегающее назад шоссе.  
Минут через десять я остановился: вроде нашел хороший кадр. Там кусты такие круглые выбивались из-под снега, а дорога ныряла в долинку и выныривала с другой стороны. Если еще поймать, чтобы самолет в небе был — взлетал или садился…  
Я люблю снимать бессмысленные красивости в районе аэропортов. Тома надо мной посмеивается, но уже не спорит.  
Так вот, я обернулся к Томе, чтобы попросить передать мне широкоугольный объектив. И увидел, что она скатилась по спинке заднего сиденья, вытянулась на нем.  
Я позвал ее. Потом позвал еще раз.  
Дальше помню очень отчетливо, до секунды, как я не стал выключать зажигание, но выскочил из машины, доставая аптечку из-под сиденья. Открыл заднюю дверь. Вытащил Тому на снег. Она уже не дышала. Рука так же лежала на груди, сжимая кулон, и желто-красные круги на черепахе почти стерлись. По глиняному панцирю шла трещина.  
Первое, что я подумал — там была отрава какая-то. Или наркотик.  
Второе — где-то нашла таблеток в больнице и наглоталась.  
Чушь, конечно.  
Потом я уже не думал, я давил ей на ребра, ритмично, как учили тысячу раз на курсах, как я один раз спасал жизнь тому же Игорю — еще в нулевых, когда нас вдвоем с ним занесло в Пакистан чуть ли не на спор…  
А потом я сидел рядом и плакал.  
Тома была как черный мазок на белом снегу, еще красивее, чем всегда. Раскочегарить бы коптер из багажника и снять сверху, через ветки, вот был бы ракурс.  
Машины ехали мимо, не останавливаясь — все спешили в аэропорт. Кто-то остановился на противоположной стороне дороги, к нам подбежал человек, с кавказским акцентом спросил, не вызвать ли скорую. Я сказал — да, вызывайте.

***

Игорь внезапно выжил. Ремиссия.  
Она сказала — «то, что вам больше всего нужно». Колдунья, мать ее. Черепаха уебищная.  
Я думал уйти на свадьбы совсем, но не смог. Игорь удержал. Так же и работаю в его журнале. Учусь сам писать статьи — кому нужен просто фотограф? И снимать не хуже Барнетта или там Себастьяна Салгаду.


End file.
